


Good night, angel

by bluehydrangeasdream



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley needs his angel to cuddle him, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, lockdown - Freeform, what happened after their phone call, you KNOW they won't spend quarantine apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehydrangeasdream/pseuds/bluehydrangeasdream
Summary: "Good night, angel."JulyJuly…No. That would be an awfully long time without Crowley around.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 150
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Good night, angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying from this new content, I couldn't leave it there. Crowley needs cuddles.  
> I hope you'll enjoy :)

_"Good night, angel."_

_July_

_July…_

No. That would be an awfully long time without Crowley around.

* * *

Crowley’s phone rang only some minutes after their phone call ended.

"What?"

 _"Oh Crowley…"_ he heard an angelic voice of relief, _"I was afraid you’d be asleep already."_

"Was just about to…What is it?"

_"Oh I just…Um…I was thinking that…Well July is quite a long time from now…"_

"And?" Crowley raised his brow even though Aziraphale couldn’t see him.

_"And…Well…Since, like I said, you can’t catch the virus…Maybe…I mean I don’t know…If you…miracled yourself here…technically…it wouldn’t be wrong."_

"Hmm…"

_"And it’s also that cake recipe I want to try next…It seems a bit complicated. I could use some help."_

"Sounds to me more like someone’s afraid he’s gonna miss me," he said as his lips curled into a smug smile.

They both went quiet and Crowley worried he overstepped. But a careful voice that filled the silence eased his beating heart again. _"So will you come?"_

He didn’t even need to reply.

* * *

He waited for Crowley’s answer while holding his breath. Instead of his warm voice as a response though, he got the demon himself, who had suddenly been transferred into the bookshop through the phone.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale’s eyes went bright and his cheeks reddened. He took a look at him and realized he wasn’t wearing one of his usual outfits.

Crowley noticed his look. "What? I told you I was getting ready for bed."

The angel’s heart filled with affection. Not only because seeing Crowley in pajamas was adorable, but also because the demon was so eager to join him that he didn’t even think to change back to his clothes.

Aziraphale smiled.

"Well if you’re feeling sleepy, you can sleep in my bed…If you want."

"Oh…You have a bed?" Crowley looked surprised.

"Of course I have a bed, Crowley."

"Right…Okay then."

Aziraphale lead him to his bedroom; butterflies filling his stomach at the thought that Crowley would lie on his bed. At the thought that his sheets would later smell like him.

"Do you mind if I join?" the angel asked not even knowing where his bravery was coming from.

Crowley stared at him with his mouth open. He blinked and seemed to really struggle to form a sentence. "Err…Ah…Of course…of course."

"Lovely! I don't believe I'll sleep, but I certainly wouldn’t say no to a book."

They both made their way under the covers - a bit awkwardly since it was the first time they shared a bed - but once they were settled, it felt right.

Aziraphale gave a shy glance to a sleepy Crowley and then focused on the first page of his book.

"I won’t sleep until July," he mumbled into Aziraphale’s pillow.

The angel giggled. "I don’t mind as long as you’re here."

Crowley’s eyes seemed to come awake.

"I mean…" Aziraphale paused and let out a deep sigh, "I really _would_ miss you. But now…knowing you’re here and being able to see you…It doesn’t sound so bad."

Crowley smiled back at the angel. "I’d miss you too."

They looked at each other lovingly but Crowley blushed when the moment lingered for too long and turned his gaze down.

Aziraphale let his book to his side and with slow movements he carefully lied down next to Crowley. They were facing each other and the angel couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to his friend and caressing his cheek.

"Angel…" he whispered with heavy eyes.

"Can I give you a goodnight kiss?"

Crowley could only nod and just a second later, he was getting kissed; softly and delicately with manicured fingers finding their way through his hair.

They broke the kiss smiling with their eyes still closed and their noses still touching.

They gave a quick kiss to each other again and Aziraphale took Crowley into his arms. He could feel the demon practically melt in his embrace and his chest filled with love and pride that his friend trusted him enough to think of him as home.

"Didn’t you need help with baking?"

"It can wait," he chuckled.

"I love you, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale closed his eyes and breathed in, appreciating how perfect everything was at that moment.

"I love you too, Crowley. With all my heart."

He kissed his forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
